Wish me away
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Natsu, a genie, meets Lucy, things start to spark. But when she suddenly makes the last wish-freeing him from her grasps-will he actually want to go? NaLu


**Wish me away**

**When Natsu, a genie, meets Lucy, things start to spark. But when she suddenly makes the last wish-freeing him from her grasps-will he actually want to go?**

**{**_**I know you don't see how much this hurts me.**_**}**

* * *

"Who are you again?" Lucy rose an eyebrow, clutching the towel closer to her body. The boy continued to pick at her bed comforter, not impressed.

"I'm your fairy godmother. " he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lucy's eyebrow twitched

in annoyance, not appreciating his tone.

"I will pepper spray your ass if you don't answer me now!" She demanded, her hands balled in fist. He smirked at her from her bed, loving how soft her bed was.

"Fine princess, I'm here to grant you three wishes. So let's get this started." He said impatiently, trying to hide the anxiety he was feeling. He could feel himself aging with every passing second, his hair growing longer and his fingernails growing. He could even see the change in the blonde beauty before him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lucy looked around for the hidden cameras, a blush coming onto her cheeks when she remember what she was wearing.

"I think you should change Blondie." The pinkette said sickly sweet, snapping his fingers. _As if that would do anything_ Lucy thought, scoffing at how ridiculous he was acting. Lucy eyed him once more before turning around, still tensed, to be met with a pile of pyjamas. Lucy's jaw dropped, walking over to cautiously poke them, finding that they were toasty warm as if just taken

from the dryer.

She screamed loudly, her towel dropping to the floor while she pointed an accusing finger at him. The pink haired boys cheeks turned slightly rosy,yet not noticeable, snapping his fingers again so that Lucy was now dressed in the once sitting pyjamas.

"Kya! H-h-how'd you do that?" Lucy quivered in fear, patting her now covered body. He scoffed,

tilting his head to the side so she couldn't see his blush.

"I told you, I'm here to grant you three wishes. " he said calmly, looking her straight in the eye now.

"I'm crazy." Lucy whispered to herself, putting a hand on her forehead.

* * *

"Will you stop following me around?" Lucy growled, pushing the pinkette to the side. He grinned in response, taking amusement in her annoyance.

"Will you grant a wish then?" He replied angrily, shocking the blonde into silence. She watched as the teenaged boy stood for a moment, realizing what he had done and begin to apologize. _Even if he's annoying he's still a good guy_. Lucy thought with a soft smile and light blush, not hearing anything he said.

When she did tune him in, all she heard was "I'm sorry master, please punish me at your will." And he bowed, a bored look on his face. For some reason that simple sentence lit her face on fire, ducking her head and hoping he wouldn't notice.

"No it's uhm-it's okay." Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly. He realized her pervy thoughts, grinned and took a step towards her.

"Or are you keeping me here because you liiike me? Eh? Dig me blondie?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk, making her scowl yet turn red at the same time. The pinkette cracked up at the look she possessed, thinking it was absolutely hilarious.

"Shut up!" Lucy hissed, swatting his arm. He pulled himself together, his smirk still in place.

"Why? No one can see me unless I want them to, like this." He bobbed his head and a suddenly passing group of girls stopped, ogling him and whispering. Lucy crossed her arms in frustration, tapping her foot away.

"Aw c'mon Luce don't act like that, you know you're the only one for me." He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer with a grin. Lucy scoffed, pushing him away.

"No! I am not making a wish!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. He frowned, his plan fruitless.

"Crap." He ran a hand through his hair, disappearing with a poof.

* * *

"Hey uh...can I ask you a question?" Lucy stared down at her cup full of hot chocolate, a slight blush on her cheeks. The pinkette looked over to her, curiosity in his onyx eyes.

"Sure, what's up Luce?" He looked over to her curiously, his canines glistening in the light.

"Well ahem..you've been with me for about six months, and I don't even know your name. So?" Lucy looked over to him curiously, a blonde eyebrow cocked. The boy looked down to the floor, a small frown on his face.

"Name?" He echoed her.

"Yeah name, as in-"

"I know what a name is." He snapped at her before looking away apologetically. He sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair.

"Well you see...my kind, we don't have names." He didn't have the courage to meet her gaze, finding this extremely uncomfortable.

"Really? You don't have a name?" Lucy blinked in response, surprised. Noticing how he wouldn't look at her, ashamed, she smiled softly, putting her palm on his cheek and tilting his head up to meet her gaze.

"Well you look like a...Natsu." Lucy concluded, grinning _his _grin at him. She said it so freely, so easy it nearly took his breath away.

"Nat...su?" He tried out the new word on his tongue, instantly warming to it.

"Natsu. Natsu! NATSU!" He hollered happily, picking the blonde up and spinning her. He repeated his new name over and over until she bonked him on the head, trying to sleep.

"Natsu." He whispered, staring down at the blonde fondly, a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

"I can't, no no don't say that, I can't. I can't do that Natsu." Lucy pleaded, tears prickling her eyes. Natsu looked away from her, trying to smother his own tears.

"You have to Luce, it's the only way." Natsu replied with a hoarse voice, clearing his throat. Lucy let out a sob, shaking her head back and forth, trying to clear the horrid thought.

"No she'll get better...she'll get better without your help!" Lucy tried to plead and persuade him, tears flowing down her cheeks now. Natsu grimaced, taking a step forwards and wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"It's okay Luce. It'll be okay. That's the reason I'm here, right?" Natsu tilted her head upwards, wiping her tears away.

"But...but.." Lucy sobbed, burying her face into his chest again. It hurt, God it hurt so much. He knew, by the end of the day, he would lose the one he loved.

"Hey...don't cry now. It'll be okay, she'll get better. All you gotta do is wish." Natsu whispered, rocking her back and forth and using every ounce of his strength to keep himself together. Lucy cried louder into his shoulder, slowly but surely nodding her head.

"But it's the last wish." Lucy sniffled.

"It's fine." Natsu assured.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm so so sorry." She repeated, taking a step back. Natsu smiled bittersweetly, trying to shrug but finding it too hard to.

"I wish for my mother to be cured." Lucy whispered. Natsu met her eyes as he put his arms over one another, bobbing his head down to fulfill the deed.

And with that, he looked back up to her, finally able to let himself crack as tears-actual _tears_- fell down his tanned cheeks. He whispered the three words he knew would break his heart.

"_As you wish."_

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall with a smile on her face, feeling carefree. She greeted her passing friends happily, walking into class and sitting down. Lucy pulled her sketchbook out, flipping it open only to come to a strange page.

A smiley face with hair shooting out of the head met her gaze, an unknown signature at the bottom of the page. _Natsu? _She huffed in annoyance _What a waste of paper. _She thought crossly, but found herself fingering the page. She was going to rip it out but decided to leave it, turning to the next page and beginning her design.

She couldn't concentrate, sitting up in annoyance and turning to look behind her, directing her glare to whatever jerk was staring at her. She was met with a pair of onyx eyes staring intensely at her, the color of his hair startling her.

Noticing her gaze, his eyes seemed to brighten for some reason. _Creeper alert. _Lucy thought, frowning. He smiled and walked up to her, a hopeful smile on his face.

"...Luce?" He asked hopefully. Lucy rose an eyebrow at him, looking him from head to toe and trying to process. Lucy's eyes widened and she took a step back, something clicking in her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do I know you?" Lucy finally asked. The pink haired boy's shoulders sagged, a devastated look coming onto his face. Lucy suddenly felt bad for acting so rudely, watching as the boy nearly had a breakdown.

"Hey are you okay Natsu-" The name clicked in her mind, making her freeze. Who was Natsu? Was the sketch from this Natsu guy?

He looked up to her, his eyes almost shining.

"Lucy?" He whispered, taking a step towards her. Lucy felt her chest tighten in panic, taking a step back and shaking her head.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall. They still had a good thirty minutes before class started.

"Lucy..." The Natsu guy murmured, his eyes glazing over. Now freaked out, Lucy turned on her heel, rushing away.

One look behind her shoulders she found the boy on his knees, tears trailing down his face.

* * *

**Oh hai dur c;**

**well I can't get the book 'as you wish' out of my head, and instead of making a huge story because i want to get to this single part, i said 'heck, just make this moment' so here yah go c:**

**once you use all your wishes the genie leaves and wipes your memory of them. she used her last wish to save her mother. and at the beginning Natsu was mean and cocky and then he starts to warm to her.**

**Please Review, thanks~**


End file.
